Durante La Tormenta
by Miyako Hyuuga1912
Summary: Todo Puede Pasar en un Instante


**Durante La Tormenta**

.-No se escuchaba nada

Solo tu voz

.-No sé que me ocurría

Era algo indescriptible

.-Todo fue tan rápido

Lo se

.-No me da cuenta de lo que hacia

En serio?

.-Si

Estas seguro?

.-Por supuesto que lo estoy nunca hubiera pasado por mi mente estar con el

Pero lo hiciste

Flash Back

En el teléfono

.-Hola?

.-Hola Yuki

.-A eres tu

.-Porque pensabas que era otra persona?

.-...

.-Ok tu silencio me lo dice todo

.-Como estas Sui?

.-Como quieres que este después de todo lo que me has hecho

.-Lo sé pero ya no es cuestión mía

.-Nunca te he importado verdad?

.-Claro que me importas

.- Sabes, olvídalo, olvida todo lo que te dije, todo lo que hemos pasado juntos esos besos y carisias, esas veces que dijiste que eras mi amante, que como yo nadie hacia el amor. Olvídalo todo ya nada importa.

Cuelga Teléfono

.-Sui-chi colgó de nuevo el teléfono

Tocaron la puerta y Yuki abrió, como de costumbre traía su cigarro y una copa de licor,..Era vino tinto 1840

Abrió la puerta

.- A eres tu

.-Que gusto verte Eiri

.-Que haces aquí

.-Pasaba por el rumbo y decidí visitarte (le sonrió)

.-Ya veo...pasa

Se sentaron a charlar un poco. Acompañados de ese licor tan peculiar que había una vez compartido con su amante

.-Porque estas tan serio Eiri?

.-No es nada

.-En serio?

.-Claro porque debería de estar así

.-Tal vez por Shindo

El silencio reino en la sala., y la tormenta se desato

.-Discutí de nuevo con el por teléfono. Esta situación cada vez está empeorando mas yo ya no quiero hacerle más daño pero...

.-Pero...? No resistes la tentación?

Thoma le sonrió a Yuki se acerco a el le acaricio la entre pierna y lo beso, Yuki a sitio y continuo con los besos y carisias que le hacia Thoma entre los besos Thoma le dijo a Yuki

.-Te gusta?

.- Si... y mucho

Así continuaron hasta que llegaron a la cama de Yuki. Cuando despertó todo era gris ahora

Fin del Flash Back

.- Sin tan solo no hubiera discutido con el, si tan solo no me hubiera dejado llevar nada de esto hubiera pasado

Lo vez. Pero aun así disfrutaste de hacer el amor con él,... No es verdad

.-¡Calla!

De nuevo el silencio se apodero de la habitación las gotas de la lluvia resbalaban sobre aquella ventana

Se escucho una voz

.-Ya despertaste Eiri

Yuki contesto con un hilo de voz

.-Si

.-Porque tan serio, frio y seco ... si hace un par de horas eras todo lo contrario Sonrió con un gesto pícaro

.-Calla por favor

.-Porque?

.-Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto ¿porque?,.. Porque tuviste que hacerme esto Thoma, si sabias que lo amo

.-Pues tu me diste a entre otra cosa, esos besos, esas carisias, todo eso y más me lo otorgaste a mí y no a Shindo

.-No tiene idea en que problema me has metido

.-Pero esto no es un problema,... es solo muestra de que te amo... me hiciste tuyo Eiri

.-Te equivocas

.-Crees que él pueda perdonar una más de nuestras aventuras

.-No lo se

.-Porque no creo que llevándotelo a la cama, y diciéndole que lo amas y que es lo mas impor...

Antes de que terminara Yuki soltó una bofetada

.-Te equivocas, en este momento no pienso discutir mas

.-Pero no lo tomes como discusión,... Tómalo como una charla... Además olvídalo

Thoma agarro del rostro a Eiri lo acerco y le dio un beso, pero en ese momento Yuki se aparto

.-No, no está bien

Tocaron la puerta y Yuki se dirigió a abrirla abrochando su camisa. Cuando abría voltio Asia la puerta y era... Hiro

.-Veo que estas ocupado

La mirada de Yuki era esa mirada fría y desolada

.-No ¿qué quieres?

.-Quería pedirte un favor

.-Que es...?

.-Si podrías convencer a Suichi que regrese por favor

Después de unos instantes el silencio reino, un relámpago a alumbro la habitación tan fría y de ella salió Thoma

.-Eiri ¿quién es... ?

El silencio continuo y la lluvia se volvían aun más fuerte.

Hiro quedo mudo al encontrarse con Thoma Seguchi de esa forma

.-Seguchi-san ¿que hace aquí...?

Sonriendo le contesto

.- Tú qué crees

Yuki interrumpió

.-Esto no está bien

Hiro empujo a Yuki

.-Te lo dije si hacías sufrir a Suichi te las verías con migo

.-Lo sé... pero...

.-Pero qué? ... su tono de voz era algo golpeado

Hiro golpeo a Yuki con esa rabia que sentía que se apoderaba poco a poco de él . Lo dejo en el piso,..Golpeado y sangrando de su labio inferior

.-¡Eiri-san!¿Estás bien?, cómo pudiste Hiroshi

.-Eso se merece y mucho mas.

Yuki con una leve voz después de los golpes le dijo a Hiro

.- Se lo dirás a Suichi

.-No lo sé pero si no lo ago. Me estaría engañando a mi mismo

.-Lo harás

.-No lo se

Hiro salió de la habitación, ya caminando en las calles la lluvia rosaba con su piel, y su cabello pelirrojo.

En el parque se encontraba aquel chico de cabellera rosa,..Caminaba sin rumbo alguno; su mirada había perdido el brillo que tenia,.. se preguntaba el porqué la persona a la que amaba le hacía tanto daño

.-No lo entiendo. ¿Porque? porque me tengo que someter a este amor que solo me hace sufrir

Hiro llego a su casa se retiro la ropa mojada, se puso una ropa cómoda y se secaba la cabeza. Cuando tocaron la puerta.

.-Hola Hiro

.-Hola Suichi adelante, pasa, estas empapado

.-Gracias Hiro

Conversaron un poco, pero algo notaba Suichi,.. Hiro está bastante serio

.-Que ocurre Hiro, discutieron tu y Ayaka-chan

.-No nada de eso, es que...

.-Acaso no puedes contármelo?

.-No es eso, jamás te eh escondido nada Suichi entre nosotros no hay secretos pero es que...

.-Si no puede contármelo no importa

Suichi le sonrió a Hiro

.-Te lo diré porque si no mi conciencia no estará tranquila

.-Hiro... me estas asustando que ocurre

Después de haber escuchado lo que le dijo Hiro..., la sonrisa del pelirosa se nublo, sus ojos hicieron lo mismo y solo salió corriendo de ahí.

.-¡SUICHI ESPERA!

El pelirosa corrió por la calle mientras la lluvia se colaba entre sus ropas. Lloraba pero la lluvia hacia que se combinara con sus lagrimas.

Cuando llego a casa de su amante le temblaban las pierna, tenía miedo... de que fuera cierto lo antes dicho por su amigo.

Abre la puerta

.-Yuki? hola?

Pero no hubo respuesta alguna, reviso los cuartos pero no había nadie, cuando se disponía a salir el pelirrubio entro

.-Yuki...

.-Ya te ibas

.-Donde estabas

.-No tiene caso decirte de seguro ya te lo dijo Hiroshi

.-era... verdad

.-Lo siento Suichi

.-Porque?

.-No lo sé todo fue tan rápido

.-En serio

.-Yo entenderé si te vas, pero...

.-¿Pero?¿Porque tuviste que engañarme Yuki si yo te amo acaso no soy mucho para ti?

.-No es eso

.-¡ENTONCES DIME TU QUE ES YUKI!

Suichi soltó en llanto y Yuki se le acerco lo veía tan inofensivo tan...lindo. Le agarro la cara y seco sus lagrimas y le dio el beso más tierno que puso haberle dado, el corazón de Suichi palpitaba muy rápido...pero...Suichi se soltó de aquellas manos tan fuertes que alguna vez lo hicieron suyo.

.-No Yuki esto no puede ser así

Se lo dijo entre sollozos, se frotaba sus labios hasta hacerlos sangrar. Yuki lo detuvo

.-Basta Suichi te arruinaras esos labios tan...hermosos

.-Yuki...

Lo tomo de la cintura y lo beso, así se acercaron al sofá y Yuki tenía a su amante debajo del.

.-Escúchame...

.-... No...Por favor no Yuki

.-Te amo eso siempre tenlo en cuenta eres lo más importante, no sé porque lo hice,.. Pero... estoy muy arrepentido solo quiero borrar el pasado y estar contigo

.-Yuki...

Esa noche se hiso las más larga de todas, era su noche...Solo querían estar ellos dos sin nadie más, fundir sus cuerpos el uno con el otro.

.-Yu...ki

.-Que... pa..sa

.-Dime...que...me...a..mas

.-Te...amo

Entre carisias besos y algo mas se perdieron. Esa noche Suichi fue solo de Yuki.

La noche los cubrió con su manto de amor y paz. Al siguiente día

.-Yuki hace frio

.-Lo se

.-Yuki

.-Que pasa

.-Abrázame

Yuki le sonrió

.-Este bien

.-Yuki

.-¿Qué?

.-A dejado de llover

.-Si ya lo veo

**Owari**

**Esto holas... creo que un pokito corto el fic pero es que es el primero que realizo yo sola jejeje espero que les haya gustado. By Mariana y Daniela **


End file.
